


Stop and feel the rain

by Trams



Series: 24 Ficlets in December! [18]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Ficlet, First Kiss, First Time, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trams/pseuds/Trams
Summary: For the prompt "We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?" and for some reason I made them teenagers.





	

They ran across the street laughing. Above them the sky rumbled and big, fat rain drops started to fall. Guy's white tee would be see-through-drenched in a matter of seconds, and goosbumps rose on his arms, but he didnt stop laughing.

“Come on, my home's right around the corner,” Guy shouted to Kyle, but when he turned his head to look at him, Kyle had stopped.

Kyle was standing with his head tilted up towards the darkening sky, eyes closed and a wide smile. Guy stopped as well, breath caught in his throat, and a strange new feeling in his chest like everything was turning itself upside down, and one thought took up all the space in his mind – _Kyle Rayner was the most beautiful person he had ever seen._

“I love the rain,” Kyle said, with a tone of almost reverence, the same way Guy had heard him say _“I love chocolate”_ , _“I love video games”,_ and several more seemingly ordinary things that Kyle made to sound like they were absolutely amazing, in the two days since Guy had met him.

“We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” Guy asked incredulous.

Kyle tipped his head forward again, opening his eyes and looking at Guy. Rain drops glistening in his eyelashes, and dark hair flopping down across his forehead. Above them the sky rumbled again, and Kyle glanced up at the clouds for a secon before looking back at Guy, he had a wide grin on his face, and it looked like he was almost vibrating with excitement. Guy was starting to shiver from getting wet, but looking at Kyle - _looking at Kyle smiling -_ was making something heat up in his stomach, and he never wanted to stop.

“Thunderstorms are great,” Kyle said, the excitement in his voice palpable. Guy wanted to reach out, to touch Kyle, and see if he could share some of that excitement, because it seemed intoxicating, and he wanted a part of it.

“Can I kiss you?” Guy blurted out, without thinking.

He hadn't- hadn't meant to say that. He hadn't even been thinking about it, except now he was, and his brain was freaking out. Part of his mind suddenly filled with the thought of kisses. He had never kissed anyone before, had only seen people kiss on TV and in the movies – had even seen his parents kiss once or twice, but he was resolutely not thinking about them – and now all those kisses entered his mind, but with him and Kyle instead. The other part of his brain was trying to focus on the fact that he had just asked Kyle if he could kiss him, and now Kyle was going to either laugh or punch him. Or laugh _and_ punch him. He was used to getting punched, it wasn't that he was worried about, he just didn't want Kyle to also join the number of people who felt the need to punch him for one reason or another.

Kyle did neither, instead he looked surprised and then started to blush, in the space of a brief moment, which in Guy's mind felt like an eternity of agonizing uncertainty, as his brain threw one hundred possible scenarios at him.

Kyle bit his bottom lip, looking down at his feet.

“Yeah,” Kyle said.

Guy's mind went completely blank and silent.

“Yeah?”

Kyle looked up at him again, and nodded, just a quick movement of his head up and down.

Guy took a deep breath, and closed the distance between them with one step. Kyle looked at him with wide eyes, and Guy almost lost himself looking into them. He lifted his hand to stroke away Kyle's wet fringe. Fingertips touching Kyle's skin, and a tingling feeling went up through his hand and arm.

“I've-” Kyle started, hesitant. “I've never done this.”

Guy thought of lying. Thought of pretending, but in front of Kyle, he couldn't act like anything but himself.

“Me neither.”

Guy cupped Kyle's cheek in his hand, and Kyle leaned into his touch. Another thrill shot through his body, this time from his chest.

They both started to lean in at the same time, their noses bumping and they pulled back, Kyle with a chuckle, but he smiled reassuringly when he saw Guy's face.

“Lets try that again,” Kyle said in a low voice and Guy nodded.

They leaned in again, this time tilting their heads so that there would be no accidental nose bumping. Their lips – wet from the rain – touched and Guy's heart stopped and then stuttered, beating even faster than before. It was a slow, unhurried kiss, just lips sliding against lips.

They pulled back, but only leaving a few inches between them, their breaths mingling. Kyle leaned forward pressing a quick kiss to the tip of Guy's nose, before rocking back on his heels.

“You had a rain drop on your nose,” Kyle said, smiling brightly.

“I have a lot of rain drops on me,” Guy said, but he smiled back. His chest swelling with this new feeling he suspected might actually be love.

He tried not to think about anything past this moment. To not think about what his dad would do if he found out his son was gay, and possibly in love with a boy. Tried not to think about how in a few days Kyle and his mum would be done with their visit to Kyle's aunt, and how they would then leave and go back to California, and Guy would never see him again.

Being with Kyle- being around Kyle for the past two days had been the happiest Guy had been in his life, and the thought that Kyle – Kyle who made everything feel like an adventure, who made Guy laugh until he doubled over, who smiled and talked about drawing with an intensity Guy had never felt about any of his interests. Kyle who had said he thought Guy was funny, who wanted to spend time with Guy, who seemed to genuinely like Guy – leaving would be the end of Guy, because then he would be left all alone again.

“I-” Guy started, but he didn't know what to say. Instead he let his hand slip to the back of Kyle's head, his fingers tangled in the wet soft hair, and Guy pulled him into another kiss. Eyes closed, he tried to pour everything he was thinking and feeling into the kiss, every confusing emotion currently flowing through his system, and he pressed himself as close as he could against Kyle. Kyle who opened his mouth to Guy, who moaned into Guy's kiss. Who put his hands on Guy's arms and tried to press himself even closer to Guy.

Guy never wanted it to end, wanted to stand here kissing Kyle in the rain, while the thunder rumbled on above their heads, forever.


End file.
